Où es tu ?
by Helga Lynch
Summary: Alors que la retour de Voldemort est en marche, Rogue revient sur les années qui ont passé. Passé et présent se mêlent pour nous faire part des sentiments du redouté Maitre de Potions.


**Disclamer **: Le long passage en italique est directement tiré du livre : _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_, chapitre 33 : Le récit du Prince.

L'été était déjà bien avancé mais pourtant les cachots restaient froids et lugubres. Toutefois cette atmosphère n'était pas sans déplaire à l'occupant des lieux. L'homme était actuellement en train de savourer la paix toute relative de cette période de l'année. Cependant une certaine tension se lisait sur son visage marmoréen. Deux larges cernes violets venaient renforcer sa pâleur et sous ses paupières fermées, ses yeux bougeaient convulsivement. Un long soupir de résignation franchit le seuil de ses lèvres fines tandis que dans un geste quasi automatique, sa main droite vint saisir son bras gauche. Il reprit les parchemins posés devant lui mais sa vue se brouilla quelque peu et il les reposa prestement.

Ses pensées, comme souvent durant les dernières semaines, revinrent vers les événements récents. Pour dire toute la vérité, il avait sût dès le début de la dernière année scolaire que quelque chose allait se passer, il l'avait senti. Mais il n'avait put qu'attendre, observant avec une acuité peu commune le déroulement de cette année bien particulière.

Il y avait d'abord eut deux disparitions mystérieuses, et puis l'école qui avait accueillit le prestigieux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et c'est à ce moment que tout avait dérapé, quand la Coupe de Feu avait craché le nom de Potter comme quatrième champion de Poudlard. Comme il était en colère contre le garçon, celui ci semblait pouvoir se mettre dans les ennuis d'une année sur l'autre. Alors il avait regardé le garçon se débattre dans des tâches qui étaient loin de son niveau, jusqu'à la dernière. Son pressentiment s'était révélé exact quand ce maudit Potter était revenu tenant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Diggory. Et puis _elle_ s'était renforcée depuis un certain temps, et il avait atteint le paroxysme de la douleur en ce soir de début d'été quand _il_ était revenu à la vie. Alors il avait su que la trêve de presque quatorze ans prenait fin, il avait su qu'il devrait y retourner, mais après tout c'était une promesse.

Il avait bien eut du mal à convaincre Celui-qui-se-faisait-appeler-Lord de sa fidélité et il avait dût user de tout son talent pour qu'enfin il soit de nouveau accepté et il avait réussi avec brio.

Ses pensées un instant s'enfuirent loin de toutes ces horreurs, loin mais pourtant si proche, car à l'instant même il pensait à Potter. L'année dernière il n'avait pas su tenir sa promesse. Il se consolait quelque peu en se disant que de toute façon tout cela était inévitable, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la pointe de culpabilité qui le tiraillait.

Il passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux noirs tandis que les quatre dernières années défilaient devant ses yeux. Il se revoyait encore, tentant vainement de sauver Potter de son balai ensorcelé par les bons soins de Quirell. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir menacé le pauvre homme, car il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec lui et son instinct ne le trompait que rarement. Et Potter était parti protéger la Pierre, se fourrant dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Son premier tête à tête avec Voldemort. Rogue avait attendu le réveil du gamin avec angoisse, le maudissant d'être comme son père. Car le Maitre des Portions ne voyait que James en Harry. Le gamin était la copie parfaite du défunt, insolent et m'as-tu vu. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille l'insupportaient et cette manie développée au fil des ans de lui répondre le hérissait. Comme il était heureux alors de pouvoir lui retirer des points et le mettre en retenu. S'en était presque jouissif, il prenait sa revanche sur presque sept ans de blagues de mauvais goût infligées par James Potter et Cie.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Lily s'était tournée vers cet arrogant prétentieux. Qu'avait il que ne pouvait lui offrir Rogue ? Il était vrai que vers les dernières années à Poudlard, elle lui reprochait son attrait pour les Arts Sombres. Mais cela n'était pour lui que saine curiosité envers une branche de la magie peu pratiquée et il était persuadé que cette magie n'était noire que lorsqu'on l'employait à des mauvaises fins. Et puis il y avait eu Voldemort. Comme il s'en voulait de s'être laissé embobiner par de belles paroles, des promesses alléchantes. Il n'avait comprit son erreur que trop tard.

Cette nuit où il avait entendu le début d'une prophétie restera le hantait toujours. Il était un jeune espion voulant avant tout se faire bien voir de la part de son Maitre. Il avait vu là l'aubaine d'une promotion. Il se souvenait encore avec quelle précipitation il était allé faire son rapport. Le Lord avait été en colère bien sur de n'avoir qu'un morceau de la prophétie, et il ne pouvait aller décemment chercher Trewlaney qui devait être protégée par ce fou glucosé d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais il savait l'essentiel. Et Rogue lui aussi avait assemblé les morceaux pour se rendre compte de qui était visé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Londubat et les Potter. Lily, sa douce Lily. Il avait supplié Voldemort de ne rien faire à la dame de son cœur. Il aurait dût savoir qu'on ne supplie pas Lord Voldemort.

Alors il avait fait la seule chose qu'il pensait juste en cet instant. Et c'est comme ca qu'il s'était retrouvé au sommet d'une colline bien connue. Il faisait froid et le vent sifflait à travers les branches dénudées des arbres. Il faisait les cent pas, le souffle court, tremblant. Un filet de sueur froide descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait peur, il était mortifié. Un éclair blanc aveuglant plus tard, Albus Dumbledore, plus grand sorcier de son temps, vainqueur du duel contre le Mage Grindewald, apparut devant lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient glacés et sa voix était froide et dénuée de tout sentiment. Rogue se tenait face à lui, désarmé, apeuré, isolé.

_-Ne me tuez pas !_

_-Ce n'était pas mon intention. _

Severus avait frissonné, c'était à cet instant qu'allait se jouer son destin mais aussi celui de Lily.

_-Eh bien Severus ? Quel est le message que Lord Voldemort veut me transmettre ?_

_-Pas…Pas de message…Je suis venu ici de ma propre initiative !_

Il se tordait les mains, retenant son souffle, le regard perdu au loin, un peu fou, comme s'il cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

_-C'est…C'est une mise en garde…non, plutôt une demande…S'il vous plaît…_

Le silence régnait autour d'eux tandis que Dumbledore considérait l'homme de toute sa hauteur.

_-Quelle demande pourrait donc me faire un Mangemort ?_

_-La…La prophétie…La prédiction de Trelawney…_

_-Ah, oui, dit Dumbledore. Qu'avez-vous communiqué à Lord Voldemort ?_

_-Tout …Tout ce que j'ai entendu ! Répondit Rogue. C'est pourquoi…C'est pour cette raison…Il pense qu'il s'agit de Lily Evans !_

_-La prophétie ne mentionnait pas une femme fit remarquer Dumbledore. Elle parlait d'un garçon né à la fin du mois de juillet…_

_-Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire ! Il pense que c'est son fils, il va la traquer…les tuer tous…_

_-Si elle a tant d'importance à vos yeux, reprit Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort l'épargnera sûrement. Ne pouvez-vous lui demander la grâce de la mère en échange de son fils ?_

_-Je…Je l'ai déjà demandé…_

_-Vous me dégoûtez ! Coupa Dumbledore, _sa voix était teinté d'un mépris comme jamais il n'en avait entendu.

_-Vous ne vous souciez donc pas de la mort de son mari et de son enfant ? Ils peuvent bien disparaître du moment que vous obtenez ce que vous voulez ?_

Après un moment de silence tendu, Rogue reprit la parole :

_-Cachez les tous dans ce cas, dit-il d'une voix roque. Mettez là…Mettez…à l'abri. S'il vous plait. _Et son ton s'était fin implorant tandis que son cœur se déchirait à l'idée que sa seule amie, son seul amour soit mort. Il pouvait bien mourir lui qui avait trahi, lui qui s'était auto condamné –de part ses choix- à une vie sans bonheur, sans amour et sans famille.

_-Et que me donnerez-vous en échange Severus ?_

_-En…En échange ?_

Rogue regarda un instant Dumbledore.

_-Ce que vous voulez._

Il était devenu espion double, mais sa loyauté maintenant allait à Dumbledore, et à travers Dumbledore à Lily.

Et puis peu de temps après il s'était à nouveau retrouvé face au vieux sorcier et Lily venait de mourir. Le sentiment de vide dans sa poitrine était immense, comme un gouffre s'ouvrant sous ses pieds. Il aurait voulu être mort. Le remord s'insinuait en lui pendant que Dumbledore lui disait que le fils de Lily avait survécu. Le fils de Lily mais aussi celui de James Potter, son ennemi d'enfance. Et voilà qu'on lui demandait de protéger le garçon. Et il avait accepté, par amour pour Lily, pour payer aussi sa dette envers James.

Mais malgré cela, il n'avait voulu voir que ce qu'il voulait à travers l'enfant maigrichon qui s'était présenté à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait essayé de le faire changer d'avis, de considérer l'enfant de manière objective, mais les vieilles rancœurs avaient la vie dure.

Il regardait Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu évoluer de loin. Il était témoin des actes héroïques de l'enfant. Qui d'autre aurait put affronter Voldemort à onze ans ? Vaincre un Basilic à douze ? Et revenir d'une confrontation dans un cimetière à quatorze ? Mais sa colère l'aveuglait et il ne voyait là que la preuve du stupide courage des Griffondor, l'impétuosité du garçon qui se pavanait dans le château comme s'il lui appartenait. Comme son père…

Rogue oscillait entre passé et présent. Frottant ses yeux, comme pour en chasser tout signe de fatigue, il s'adossa à sa chaise, et dans un murmure, une phrase, un espoir ou une supplique - il ne savait pas trop- sortie de ses lèvres :

-Où es tu Lily ? Où es tu ?

Et s'il s'était donné la peine de se rappeler que les yeux son le reflet de l'âme, il aurait vu Lily. Car Harry avait les yeux verts émeraudes de Lily…


End file.
